


Just... The Doctor

by Konfessor2U



Series: Advent Calendar for Facebook prompts from Sherlockian Lovers page [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advent Calendar, Crossover, Day 3, Facebook prompts, Gen, Multi, Wholock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that groaning sound the TARDIS makes? Prompt: a crossover fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just... The Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Po prostu... Doktor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714375) by [KittensAndRage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndRage/pseuds/KittensAndRage)



They sat in companionable silence, John in his chair typing away on his blog, occasionally sipping his tea and Sherlock in his own chair, experimentally plucking at the strings of his violin. It was a regular Sunday morning, quiet and uneventful.

John was about to take another sip from his mug when he heard a strange noise, far away but close sounding at the same time. It was a sort of groaning. He froze mid-sip trying to discern what it was and where it was coming from. An old car passing by? When the groaning noise got louder, he stood and went to the window investigate.

If his own eyes didn’t see it happen, he wouldn’t have believed anyone. Out of thin air, an odd rectangular blue box materialised.

“Curious,” was all he could manage to say. He watched the box become a solid object, as if it had always been there.  Had it always been there? John tightly squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again as Sherlock got up and joined him at the window.

“What’s curious?” When he saw the blue box across the street, his eyebrows knit together in a sort of concerned inquisitive way. Boring Sunday morning was turning out to be not so boring at all.

The door to the blue box opened and two people stepped out on to Baker Street, the first, a tall and lanky man in a brown pinstripe suit and long brown coat. He looked to be just as tall as Sherlock but much skinnier, if that was possible. A young, chav-looking girl with blonde hair followed. They looked up and down the street before the man pointed and they crossed the road, seemingly heading toward 221B.

Both Sherlock and John rushed down the stairs to meet the two strange people. It was too random and crazy a happening to ignore, even if it was a Sunday. They waited until the door buzzed and when it did, Sherlock pulled it open calmly, as if this wasn't the most interesting thing to happen all weekend.

The tall man was standing directly in front of the door and the girl just behind him, peaking around his shoulder at Sherlock and John.  She was biting her nails and looking quite anxious, yet excited.

“How can I help you two?” Sherlock asked.

“Uh… Right, yeah. We are looking for Sherlock Holmes. He does live here correct? 221B Baker Street?” The man said with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. He was grinning wildly and he turned halfway back to the girl who giggled a bit.

“That would be me.” Sherlock said cautiously. John was next to and slightly behind him but Sherlock was presenting himself rather defensively, arms extended to either side of the door frame.

“Why isn’t he wearing the deer stalker hat? He always wears the hat. And the pipe too!” The girl whispered none to quietly to the man in the pinstripe suit. The man looked Sherlock up and down before replying.

“We must be too early on his timeline.”

Sherlock narrowed his eyes suspiciously at that. What the hell did that even mean?

“May I ask why you are here?” The detective said evenly.

“I heard that you might be able to help us. Well, I _know_ you’ll able to help us. Well, you’ll really be helping the entire planet. Well, more like saving the entire planet, possibly the solar system.”

Sherlock didn’t answer or move at all. He was trying like hell to get any sort of information about this man from his appearance. Facts he normally gathered from the tiny subtleties were not making themselves clear; nothing from the perfectly tailored pinstripe suit or long flowing coat or in the slightly spiked hair or black framed glasses. It reminded him of how he felt when he couldn’t read The Woman and that made him weary.

“I have a case for you Mr. Holmes, I think you’ll find it quite puzzling, if not a bit exciting” The man was still grinning but Sherlock couldn’t tell why. He was intrigued. A case on a Sunday? They hardly ever got calls from the Yard on a Sunday, this was the most action Sherlock would get until Monday.

“And who are you?” John asked from behind Sherlock.

“I’m the Doctor. And this is Rose.” Rose came to stand alongside the man and he put a lazy arm around her shoulders.

“Excuse me, Doctor who? What are you a doctor of? I’m a doctor as well.” John stepped forward and Sherlock let his arm drop down and out of the way.

The man rolled his eyes dramatically but was smiling like an idiot. “Not _a_ doctor. _The_ Doctor. Just… The Doctor.”

This time, John narrowed his eyes at the man and was about to say something rude, but Sherlock cut in. “You said you had a case?

“Yes, we really shouldn’t talk about this out here, may we come in?”

Sherlock nodded and stepped aside for the two to enter. John hung their coats in the hall and once inside the flat, he immediately put the kettle on. This seemed like a situation for tea. Tea helped it seem less strange and more normal, though he knew this wasn’t normal at all. The two strangers came out of a blue box that appeared out of nowhere talking about timelines, for all John knew, Sherlock had drugged him for an experiment and he was on some crazy trip. Guess he would find out soon enough.


End file.
